


Время выбрать сторону, доктор Ватсон

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Пять раз, когда Джон Ватсон должен был принять трудное решение, и один раз, когда решение было принять легко.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	Время выбрать сторону, доктор Ватсон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time to choose a side, Doctor Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449881) by [Ariane_DeVere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere). 



*****1*****

− Пришло время выбирать, Джон Хэмиш.

Это решение было душераздирающим. Гарриет только что поговорила с родителями и, как брат и сестра боялись, их отец в ярости бросил, чтобы она навсегда покинула дом. После того, как она, рыдая, выбежала на улицу, мистер Ватсон обратился к сыну и предупредил, что, если тот когда-нибудь заговорит с Гарриет, его тоже не будут рады видеть в доме. Миссис Ватсон заплакала, но не вмешалась даже тогда, когда Джон с надеждой посмотрел на неё.

Собрав _их_ с Гарри вещи, Джон съехал в тот же день.

*****2*****

− Вы должны выбрать, Ватсон.

Несмотря на все его опасения, это решение далось ему без труда. Ватсон пошёл в армию как солдат, но теперь должен был выбрать, остаться ли ему солдатом или, переведясь в Медицинский корпус Королевской армии, выбрать специализацию. Главная причина, по которой он присоединился к армии, состояла в разочаровании в медицинской карьере, но теперь, когда он имел возможность отказа от обучения в целом, Джон впервые понял, что это будет пустой тратой его талантов.

Он подписал запрос о переводе на следующий день.

*****3*****

− _Выбирай_ , Джон.

Это было невозможно. Джон не мог унять дрожь, из-за которой мучительная боль от выстрела в левое плечо усиливалась. После операции в рану попала инфекция, и несмотря на все усилия армейских врачей, Джон находился на грани смерти. После всего, через что Джон прошёл с момента выстрела, он был почти готов сдаться.

− Чёрт возьми, не смей, − сказал Мюррей. − Ты будешь в порядке, как только вернёшься в Англию. Тебе просто нужно держаться и _выбрать_ жизнь.

Боль была почти невыносима. Неохотно, но упрямо, Джон принял решение выжить.

*****4*****

− Я знаю, что это трудно, Джон, но вы должны выбрать.

Джон ненавидел говорить очевидное; он ненавидел эти сеансы терапии. Элла желала ему самого лучшего, но она не говорила ничего, чего он уже не знал. Конечно, он должен был найти способ ещё раз интегрироваться в обществе, но, начиная с потери военной и медицинской карьеры, какой в этом был смысл? Тремор в левой руке и глупая психосоматическая хромота означали, что он даже не сможет раскладывать продукты на полках в супермаркете.

Он знал, что Элла была права, но ещё несколько дней, казалось, не стоили того, чтобы продолжать жить.

*****5*****

− Время выбирать сторону, доктор Ватсон.

Довольно просто. Мужчина-который-думал-что-напугал-его-но-это-было-не-так ушёл, беспечно вращая в руках зонтик. Ну, возможно, он немного шокировал тем, что узнал о Джоне так много, просто посмотрев на его руку. С этим и не менее точными выводами Шерлока тем же вечером, Джон не был уверен, заслуживает ли кто-то из этих двух мужчин хоть немного доверия.

Его телефон завибрировал от нового сообщения. Достав мобильный, Джон посмотрел на сообщение.

_«Может быть опасно. ШХ»_

Ну, _это_ сделало выбор намного легче.

*****+1*****

− Ох, просто выбери сторону, Джон.

Проще простого. После того, как они с Шерлоком наконец-то признались друг другу в чувствах и вступили в отношения, Шерлок отказался принимать решение относительно того, хочет ли он левую или правую сторону их кровати.

Несмотря на то, что Джон выбирал левую сторону кровати оставшуюся часть их жизней, они обычно так крепко обнимали друг друга во сне, что, если бы кто-нибудь за ним наблюдал, было бы невозможно сказать, кто с какой стороны кровати спит.

С другой стороны, если бы кто-нибудь за ними _наблюдал_ , она/он, вероятно, вообще не стали бы обращать внимание на сторону кровати.


End file.
